


To and From

by renaissance



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissance/pseuds/renaissance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Thanks for leaving me your number last night~! I’m flattered by your interest, but I’m not looking to date anyone right now. Have a good day~! n_n</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	To and From

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Входящие и исходящие](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929342) by [AriansKaleyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriansKaleyn/pseuds/AriansKaleyn)



> I was away for all of OiSuga week, but I managed to type up (on my phone, so excuse any typos) a couple of flash fics and post them to tumblr... while they're by no means my best work I feel like for the sake of completeness I'd like them on the archive, so here is the first! This was for Day 5, and the prompt was "Texting / Sweet Tooth." I picked texting, and this is, I guess, my take on the classic Texted The Wrong Number AU, except, not an AU?? Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Suga doesn’t get texts very often. He has his phone on silent all through his lectures, and checks it at the end of the day, just in case, but there’s never anything. The only person he really texts is Asahi, since his parents never really got the hang of texting, so they just call, and Daichi is in the dorm next door if he ever wants to talk.

It catches him by surprise, then, to find a message waiting for him after his four-hour Friday afternoon biology lab. The number isn’t one that’s in his contacts, but Suga opens it anyway.

**(From: ???)**   _Thanks for leaving me your number last night~! I’m flattered by your interest, but I’m not looking to date anyone right now. Have a good day~! n_n_

It’s a blunt rejection message, and standard, like something saved as a template and brought out when it’s necessary. But the biggest problem—and it’s a glaringly big one—is that Suga has no idea who sent it. He hasn’t been to any parties since he started his degree, although not for want of invitations. And he’s  _definitely_  never left anyone his number.

After a few moments of staring at the mystery message, he settles on a reasonable reply.

**(To: ???)**   _I’m sorry, but I think you have the wrong number._

He can only imagine the situation on the other end. Someone got their hopes up after hours of talking, and left this person their contact details, and now they’re clinging to their phone, waiting for a response. It’s only proper for Suga to let the rejector know that they’ve got the wrong number, so they can double-check that they typed it correctly.

Suga slips his phone back in his satchel and heads back to his dorm to drop his stuff off before dinner. He’s greeted by Daichi, popping his head out from behind his door.

"You’re later than usual," Daichi remarks.

"Yeah," Suga says, "lab ran over, and then I had to deal with a text from someone who got the wrong number."

"I thought that only happened in stories," Daichi says.

Suga shrugs. “Got your kit ready?”

Daichi pulls his door open further, gesturing to the fully-packed gym bag resting on his bed. “Ready.”

They eat quickly, and rush to the gym for volleyball practice. Suga’s glad they got into the same uni—even though their timetables are wildly different, they’re still playing in the same volleyball club. Daichi has significantly more practice sessions, since he’s on a sports scholarship and playing for the main team. Suga just does it recreationally—there’s only so much extracurricular commitment a med student can manage, after all—but on Fridays the whole club practices together, and Suga finds himself looking forward to it all week.

So, of course, he doesn’t check his phone until ten, when practice ends and he’s sitting outside the changing rooms, waiting for Daichi.

He hadn’t expected the mystery messenger to reply, so it’s with some wariness that he opens the One New Message sitting in his inbox.

**(From: ???)**   _Are you sure? Or are you trying to avoid me~?_

The first thought that goes through Suga’s mind is that the person who just sent him a misplaced rejection text is now flirting with him. Maybe the rejection text was meant to be some sort of strategy. Either way, Suga needs to somehow persuade this stranger that they’ve made a mistake.

**(To: ???)**   _I am sure. I don’t know who you are._

A few seconds later, there’s another reply.

**(From: ???)**   _Are you SURE you’re sure? This is definitely the number you gave me~! >o<_

Suga sighs, just as Daichi emerges from the changing rooms.

"Asahi?" he asks.

"No," Suga says, frowning. "The wrong number person is still texting me."

Daichi rolls his eyes. “And are you replying?”

"Only to tell them to stop," Suga says, typing out another message.

**(To: ???)**   _Please stop texting me._

Mercifully, there’s no reply for the rest of the night. When Suga turns off his lights for the evening, he’s satisfied that this person has given up.

They haven’t.

He’s awoken at six—on a Saturday morning, no less—by his phone buzzing.

**(From: ???)**   _Rise and shine, Stranger-chan~! I hope you slept well! ❤_

Suga groans out loud, clapping a hand over his eyes. The screen is too bright, and so is his mystery correspondent.

**(To: ???)**   _It’s six in the morning. Please stop texting me._

**(From: ???)**   _Aww, but I just woke up! I have a very busy life, Stranger-chan! n_n_

Suga knows that, if he were to be reasonable, he would delete the texts and just forget about this whole thing. But his correspondent is clearly tenacious, and Suga would be lying if he said he wasn’t a  _tiny_  bit curious.

**(To: ???)**   _Busy how?_

Proving that they’re a huge liar, the mystery correspondent replies almost immediately.

**(From: ???)**   _I’m very popular, you know~! Lots of people demand my company._

Suga is about to pencil them in as a bratty teenage girl when he gets another text.

**(From: ???)**   _And besides, I attend one of the best universities in the country! That means work on weekends too~_

**(To: ???)**   _You could be making that up._

**(From: ???)**   _Would I lie to you, Stranger-chan?_

**(From: ???)**   _TRICK QUESTION~!! Of course I wouldn’t! You’re my new best friend, after all! ❤_

Suga wishes they’d stop sending him hearts. It’s sort of embarrassing. He feels like he’s passed the point of no return with this weird stranger, and he really  _is_  their new best friend.

**(To: ???)**   _What happened to your last best friend?_

**(From: ???)**   _Yesterday he gave me the number of a psychologist and said I needed help so now I’m not talking to him_

**(From: ???)**   _But!! That’s ancient history~! Tell me, Stranger-chan, are you a boy or a girl? u_n_

Suga takes a deep breath. Theoretically, he could tell his mystery correspondent everything about himself, because they wouldn’t be able to find him just from his number, unless they were a spy.

**(To: ???)**   _Is this Pokémon?_

**(From: ???)**   _wwwwwwwww_

**(From: ???)**   _I like you, Stranger-chan~!_

**(From: ???)**   _I’m a boy, in case you were curious. And I’m 18!_

He probably isn’t a spy, Suga thinks.

**(To: ???)**   _Me too, except I’m 19._

**(From: ???)**   _Ooh, I like older men~ ouo_

Suga contemplates turning off his phone then and there. Apart from anything else, he was under the impression that his correspondent wasn’t interested in dating. Putting the first message into context, he figures that this guy is one of those who flirts with no real intention beyond his own gratification.

**(From: ???)**   _And do you study anything?_

He could still turn off his phone.

**(To: ???)**   _Medicine. You?_

**(From: ???)**   _!!!! Me too!! I’m taking a special course in sports medicine~_

**(From: ???)**   _What sort of medicine do you want to do~?_

**(To: ???)**   _I’d like to be a GP._

Now, though, Suga is even more curious. He’d considered sports medicine, and there was a really good degree—the best in the country—at a university in Tokyo. In the end, though, he couldn’t bring himself to go further than Sendai. He wonders if his correspondent knows that he might just have given away his location.

**(From: ???)**   _My my, you must be clever, then!_

**(To: ???)**   _Reasonably so._

It’s a few minutes before Suga’s mystery correspondent replies, and when he does, Suga has to read and reread the message to make sure that he’s not seeing things.

**(From: ???)**   _I have to go to volleyball practice now, Stranger-chan, but I’ll talk to you again later~! ❤_

A couple of horrifying gears click together in Suga’s mind—the tone of the messages, the volleyball practice, and the vague memory of someone saying that Oikawa Tooru had been accepted into the university in Tokyo with the best volleyball team in the country.

Surely not.

Suga decides that this situation calls for a bit of boldness. He rolls over onto his stomach and types a quick text.

**(To: ???)**   _What’s your name?_

The reply comes soon after.

**(From: ???)**   _You can save me in your contacts as Tooru~_

**(From: ???)**   _What do I get to call you?_

**(To: ???)**   _My name is Sugawara, but most people just call me Suga. You’d know me as #2, though, wouldn’t you?_

There’s no response to that. Tooru—presumably Oikawa—is probably at practice. Suga tries not to read too much into his prolonged silence. Instead, he busies himself by getting out of bed and spending a good ten minutes in the shower, before knocking on Daichi’s door.

"You’ll never guess who sent me that text," he says.

"Surprise me," Daichi says.

Suga laughs. “I’ll wait until you’re sitting down, then.”

"I guess it’s either a celebrity or someone we know in real life," Daichi says. "Otherwise you wouldn’t be making a big deal about it."

"It’s someone we know," Suga clarifies.

"And I suppose I shouldn’t ask how you found this out," Daichi jokes.

"It was a bit like playing Pokémon," Suga says.

Daichi pulls a face, but he doesn’t ask.

And when Suga tells him who he’s been texting since six in the morning, Daichi yells so loudly that their RA gives them both an official caution.

It’s another few hours until Suga hears back from Oikawa, and when he does, it’s a phone call, not a text. By now, he recognises the number.

"Why didn’t you tell me!" Oikawa shrieks, instead of saying hello.

"I told you as soon as you told me!" Suga says. "How would I have known it was your number?"

"You should know everything," Oikawa says, sounding oddly disappointed that Suga isn’t the oracle of all wisdom.

"Well, I don’t," Suga says. "Anyway, it’s not like we’ve ever spoken before now. I just always…"

"… knew who you were," Oikawa finishes.

"Yeah," Suga says.

There’s silence for a moment.

"How easy is it for you to get to Tokyo?" Oikawa asks.

"Easier to text," Suga says.

He can practically hear Oikawa’s smile through the phone. “That could work.”

There’s something weirdly genuine in Oikawa’s voice, and it takes Suga’s breath away, which is ridiculous, because less than a day ago he thought Oikawa was a total creep. But there’s something about knowing that he was never a stranger, not really, that makes Suga’s stomach do somersaults.

Suga takes a moment to thank a stranger in Tokyo for accidentally giving Oikawa his number.

"I have to get back," Oikawa says. "Promise you’ll text me, Suga-chan?"

"I’ll consider it," Suga says.

"I’ll be waiting," Oikawa says, and he hangs up.

For the first time in years, Suga takes his phone off silent.


End file.
